Many current creepers for use primarily by mechanics and others include a frame of longitudinally extending metal rails which carry four or more casters and which have metal cross members extending between them. A flat pad is positioned on the cross members to support the user. At times, a thickened area of the pad is provided at one end of the pad which is intended to be a headrest for the user. However, these types of creepers have often proven to be uncomfortable to the user.
The foregoing information reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated information discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.